Konoha Curse
by PassionBreather
Summary: A brief glimpse into the trials and tribulations of one Shino and Tenten. Lemon. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fair and sunny day, waves of light radiating down upon the stone rooftops and beaten dirt streets of the village. Shino is gleefully- as much so as he can be- making his way through the streets to the house of the woman he had been seeing for some time.

His excitement stems from his anticipation of the activities to come. You see, the lady he has been courting has been dropping hints that she was ready to take the next step in their relationship. Of course, he was a tad bit nervous- anyone would be- at the prospect of finally losing his virginity, but he was ready to give it away, not just to anyone, but to a woman he was sure he loved.

Shino hung a few more turns, bustling his way down the busy streets, rushing to get to his destination. Once he arrived, nearly out of breath from the rushing, he wiped a small bit of sweat from his forehead and knocked on the familiar navy blue door to her home. Not but a swift moment later, the door swung open, and there she was.

Her brown eyes were bright and fierce, her mouth pulled into a perpetual smirk, her hair pulled up tightly into her typical- no, signature- buns and her body adorned with a loosely fitted t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. It was Tenten, and she was gorgeous.

Shino reeled for a moment, once again surprised by his situation. How on earth he has ever managed to find himself dating such a beautiful, charming, talented woman falls out of his comprehension. He was in awe of her every time that he saw her, enchanted by her wit and forever amazed by her skill and confidence. She was nearly his opposite in every way. Gorgeous and sun-kissed, to his fair and of average look, bright and extroverted, to his withdrawn and lightless, sweet and forward, to his cold and shy. How he ever found himself here is something be will never fathom.

"Shino!" she exclaimed, taking him by his arm and pulling him into her home, twirling with him a moment before planting a firm kiss onto his lips.

Her home was light and airy, dove grey walls decorated here and there with paintings, pictures, and the occasional piece of weaponry. To the left of the entrance, a navy blue sofa dominated much of the space in her front room, sitting across from a medium sized TV, standing atop a bookshelf stuffed with book upon book upon book of all different genre and make. A large white shaggy rug spanned the space between the bookshelf and the couch, providing solace for cold toes against the light hardwood floors. The kitchen lay to the right, a small bar with two chairs pulled up to it serving as both eating space and a divider between the kitchen and the living area.

Tenten took Shino's hand, tugging him towards the couch. Shino removed his shoes and followed after her obediently, enjoying the feel of the cold floor beneath his feet, and then the softness of the carpet afterward. Tenten plopped gracefully onto the deep blue cushion of her sofa, drawing her feet up to sit cross-legged, and motioned for Shino to follow suit, patting the space beside her with a freshly manicured hand. Shino abided, falling into the comfort of the routine they followed when they spent time together.

"So, how have you been?" Tenten asked, taking Shino's hand with both of hers, holding it in her lap and running her fingers across his knuckles.

Shino gave her hand, strong and callused but somehow still soft and delicate, a gentle squeeze, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. "I've been good, I managed to handle my last mission somewhat safely. Only some minor abrasions," his response was almost clinical in its form, but Tenten was reassured by it. She knew Shino was unwilling to share the results of hardships that took their toll on him. He was raised to believe that he should always be untouchable, and that anything but was nothing short of failure. Still, he was opening up to her, little by little, and easing her worry for him, bit by bit.

"That's good," Tenten replied. "I'm glad it went okay for you," her response was followed by a brief silence, in which the tension of her worry evaporated. "Hey, how about you get more comfortable?" she asked, hinting at his glasses and jacket.

Shino stood and reached up to the zipper resting at his chin, deftly swiping it down and then shucking off his outermost layer, the stiff fabric lightly scraping against itself. He plucked his glasses from his face, folding the sides in and tucking them into the chest pocket of his coat, before he draped it over the back of the sofa, its now-familiar resting place.

The fabric of his jacket was thin, but stiff, disguising firmly sculpted muscles that made up his physique. Well-toned biceps and shoulders led up to a mesh tank top, which made up a sheer veil that clung to his built chest and rugged abs. Unlike most of the Aburame family, who all stood lanky and dependent upon only their ninjutsu and small amounts of cardio, Shino placed much more emphasis on his taijutsu, knowing that, when all else failed, his body was the only thing that could save him from death, Lee had taught him that. He wanted to be both skilled and strong, in his jutsu, his mind, and his body. Wearing such a garment allowed him a certain element of surprise. Anyone familiar with his clan or abilities would be completely caught off guard by his physical capabilities.

Tenten sat back, enjoying the view, her eyes tracing the curves of his abs, following the trail of his obliques to where they dipped beneath his baggy, black pants. She was pleasantly surprised the first time she saw him without his jacket. He was less bulky then, but still firm and toned. Since then, since Tenten had expressed that she enjoyed the way being muscular looked on him, he had put on significantly more muscle, his biceps growing larger and his abdominal muscles becoming more defined. Her mouth was practically watering, eyes roving over the skin on display for her, skin that he showed for her only. It turned her on immensely. The idea that she was the only one who could touch him, the only one who could see him, in all his glory, did unspeakable things to her, ignited a fire within her she could never quell. Not until today.

Shino Sat back on the couch, muscles shifting and moving as he lowered himself to Tenten's level once again. He glanced over to her as he sat. He never could quite understand why she looked at him like that, eyes full of want, legs pressed together. Shino never saw himself as that attractive.

Tenten, fuelled only by her desire, reached up and brushed Shino's cheek with her fingers, trailing her hand down to grip his upper arm, feeling his hard muscles under her touch. She swung her leg over his, seating herself firmly on his lap. Shino was unsurprised by this as Tenten had been getting bolder and bolder with her advances, and he knew what she wanted.

The hesitation existed only on his end. As a shinobi, he always believed very strongly in not becoming attached to others, especially other ninja. He knew that he would be unable to handle the loss of someone he cared that deeply for, and that was a pain that he wouldn't wish on anyone else, so he decided that the best course of action for him was to never become attached to anyone else. Of course, he failed at that. The brown haired vixen on top of him was proof as such. She was far too much, and he was too far gone, too in love with her to stop the tailspin he was in. It was already too late to not get attached.

Tenten pressed downwards onto Shino's lap, letting out a whisper-quiet groan of satisfaction at the friction she had created. A small breath of surprise escaped Shino's lips. ' _She's not usually so quick to this,'_ Shino thought. He usually had some time to get his bearings about him before they started fooling around. Tenten pressed a hot kiss to Shino's lips, completely dominating his attention with her deft kisses. She rolled her hips against him again, eliciting a pronounced sigh of pleasure from him, stirring up his arousal further. Tenten kissed down his cheek to his neck, finding a space between his muscles and tendons, sucking his skin into her mouth and biting onto it gently. Shino groaned his approval of her ministrations, thrusting his hips upwards into her, bringing a surprised little moan from Tenten. Shino shifted forward, diving into Tenten's neck and leaving kisses and small bites across her neck and collarbone, before latching onto a spot at the crux of her neck and shoulder, sucking firmly but gently on the skin in that area. Tenten threw her head back, letting out a small whimper- whether in pain or pleasure, Shino couldn't tell. Shino continued for another minute, forming a bright reddish-purple blotch on her neck area. Tenten leveled her eyes back to his, afire with lust and impatience. She pounced back onto Shino's lips, kissing him deeply and aggressively. Shino's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, hands trailing onto her lower back and below. His fingertips dipped underneath the airy fabric of her shorts, running over the satiny smooth fabric of her panties before dipping lower, grabbing her ass with both hands, kneading the flesh slightly. Tenten groaned slightly, pressing down onto his crotch harder. Shino stood abruptly, breaking the string of kisses,holding Tenten underneath her ass as her legs wrapped around him. He walked to her bedroom, and lowered her down onto her bed, snagging her shorts off of her and pulling her panties slightly down in the process. Shino planted one of his knees between Tenten's legs, placing his hands on either side of her head before riding his knee up until it was pressed up against the fabric that clothed her heated sex.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Shino, resting his weight on one of his hands, used the other to explore Tenten's body. His hand glided over the soft skin of her stomach, slipping deftly beneath the light cotton of her shirt. His hand ran along the curve of her body, from her hipbones, dipping inwards to her waist, and up the the band of her bra. His hand glided over the airy fabric, smoothing across the cup of her garment, giving a gentle squeeze to the fabric and her flesh beneath. A small disgruntled noise came from Tenten, and she pushed Shino back to sit on his haunches as she sat up, whipping her shirt over her head and reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra before collapsing back onto her sheets.

Shino was dumbfounded. Sure, they'd fooled around before, and there had been much touching and feeling, but he'd never had Tenten _quite_ this naked before. Her skin, a gorgeous caramel colour on her legs, arms, and stomach was much lighter on her breasts. She bore distinct tan lines, painting blurred lines across the tops of her breasts and around her back. The skin of her breasts, while much lighter, still held a delicate olive tone, giving her skin a glowy golden look. Shino reached up, resting his hands on her breasts, squeezing gently. Tenten lips parted in a gentle gasp, and Shino gently pinched her nipples. Her light tan nubs hardened from the attention, prompting Shino to lean down and take a bud into his mouth, sucking gently, taking the other between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently. A series of gentle sounds poured from Tenten's mouth, signalling her approval every time his tongue flicked across the peak of her nipple.

Tenten reached down, gripping the bottom hem of his tank top, tugging it upwards to allow her hands to explore his skin unimpeded. Her hands, warm and soft, glided across his skin, feeling his taut stomach and firm chest. Shino pulled back momentarily, reaching down to grab the bottom of his shirt and peel the clingy fabric from his body. He took a moment to think before standing up from her bed and remove his pants. Tenten looked at him hungrily as he did so, taking in the sight of his toned legs from his calves to his thighs, where his legs became covered by his undergarments- a pair of boxer-briefs, striped heather grey and baby blue. A small, sparse trail of dark hair led from the underside of his belly button down to the waistband of his underpants, and underneath. His muscles, abs and obliques toned and firm, made Tenten's mouth water as they flexed and relaxed. Her face took on a pouty look.

"Come back!" she whined, reaching out for him in an almost-childlike manner. Shino looked at her, eyes nearly unreadable, and obliged.

He crawled back on top of her, this time with both of his legs between hers, and sat back on his haunches once again, resting his hands on Tenten's thighs. His erection was aching, constrained inside his tight underwear, and he noticed that Tenten was visibly impatient, shifting underneath him, trying to get him to touch her. She was visibly impatient down there, too, her pale pink undies bore a darkened splotch of wetness where her arousal had soaked through. Shino audibly groaned as his own arousal pulsed at the sight.

His hands slid their way across her soft, smooth skin, up her thighs until his thumbs met with the edges of her panties. Tenten shivered. He pressed his thumb against the wet area on her panties and she let out a small sound of surprise, somewhere between shout and a moan. He swiped his thumb slowly upwards, pressing against her lips and clitoris through the fabric. Tenten yelped at the sudden roughness against her sensitive bundle of nerves. The feeling was intense, nearly painful on her delicate nerves, but she couldn't help but want more. She wanted more of his touch, more of his roughness, more of his kiss and more of his body. She wanted everything.

Tenten quickly hooked her fingers around the fabric of her undies and, drawing her legs up to her, pulled them off, tossing them haphazardly across her bedroom, relaxing her legs back on either side of Shino's body, exposing her entire body to him.

Shino bit his lip, his dick hardening to the point that it was painful. Down at the apex of her thighs her sex was heated, flushed shades of bright berry and light pink. Her skin was smooth, freshly shaven, and gentle ripples of delicate skin led his eyes up to a small nub. Shino leaned his head forward, down towards her, encountering her heady scent. Her took a deep breath, almost intoxicated by the smell which was completely her, not exactly sweet, but a mix of sweat and sex, with a scent that could only be described as _Tenten._ It was a scent that lingered only at the base of her neck and the bend of her knee. It drove him nuts.

He shifted forward once more, hooking his arms under Tenten's knees and shrugging her thighs onto his shoulders as he went, until he was face to face with the source of the scent, his hot breath wafting over her sensitive sex. She wriggled impatiently, letting out a small groan of frustration and desire.

Suddenly, Shino was overcome with a powerful feeling of nervousness. He had never done this before, what if she didn't like It? What if he wasn't good at it? His thoughts continued to swirl around in a dismal spiral until he felt Tenten's fingers thread through his hair, and, with an exasperated groan, press his face towards her core.

Shino, now extremely close to her, licked his lips nervously, still apprehensive about her reaction, and accidentally brushed his tongue across her labia in the process. Her reaction was instantaneous. Her fingers gripped his hair tighter, and a sound- somewhere between a moan and a groan-escaped her lips. She pressed him harder into her, desperate for contact, for friction. Shino took her cue and swiped his tongue across her sex, quick and unsure. She grunted again, fisting his hair in her hands even tighter. He licked her again, slower this time, eliciting a full moan from her. He continued this, swirling his tongue around her clit and closing his lips around it, sucking gently. Tenten squirmed, moaning softly at his ministrations. Shino drew his right arm up under him and used his thumb to spread her wider open, dipping his tongue down to her opening, teasing around it with light licks and pokes. She groaned again, desperate and needy for him to please her more, and attempted to push him further into her. Instead, what she got was a prodding fingertip at her opening as Shino drifted back up to her clit, teasing it mercilessly. Tenten's fingers loosened in his hair with anticipation. She was so turned on, practically dripping onto the sheets, _so ready_ for him to fill her up.

He, of course, took his dear sweet time with this. It was his first time, and, emboldened by her reaction to his earlier attempts, he was certain he could make her come before he fucked her. He dove back in, ravishing her with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Her moans were sweet and soft as he did this. It wasn't good enough, for him, at least. Maybe it was good enough to get her wet, but he wanted to make her _scream_. His finger, previously only teasing, was now drenched from both his saliva and her juices, her core dripping wet and swollen with need. He wanted to go slow, but he just couldn't. She was too delicious, too ready, too wanton for slowness. His finger, which had been rubbing circles around her entry finally pressed inside of her, burrowing as deep as it could into her wet heat. Her moan was heady and low, finally getting part of what she wanted. He worked his single finger in and out of her, still attacking her clit with his tongue and lips, bringing high pitched moans and sighs from her. She was getting closer and closer, and he could tell. Her walls were tightening around him.

Tenten wrapped her legs around him, as if to trap him in that moment forever, he groaned and slipped another finger into her, pausing slightly with his mouthwork to slam his fingers into her faster, driving her moans louder and more intense. She was practically shouting when he lowered his mouth back to her, his tongue dancing through her folds and skin, stimulating parts of her he had previously left untouched. His fingers worked inside of her, sometimes sliding straight in, sometimes lingering to stimulate specific parts of her. He knew about this, he was trying to find that one spot inside of her that would make her come undone. She continued squirming and moaning, as though trying to guide him to that one spot. He curled his fingers inside of her and, suddenly, there it was. It was enough to make her stop bucking her hips, and grip the sheets straining to keep her grasp on reality. Shino slammed his fingers in again, hitting that same spot with more force. Tenten's mouth dropped open, inhaling in a sharp gasp. Shino dug in, forgetting to use his mouth, focusing on slamming his fingers against that same spot over and over again. She was overwhelmed, her mouth hung open, sounds of pleasure pouring from it in time with Shino's actions, increasing in volume as she got closer and closer. It was almost unbearable, she wanted to come so badly, and Shino was hitting every spot just right. It was only a matter of time. Shino once again descended onto her clit, flicking his tongue over the hardened flesh over and over again. Tenten's moans escalated to the point it seemed the whole city block could hear her until… she came. Her walls clamped down on Shino's fingers, and if it hadn't been for her wetness, he would have been stuck.

White sunbursts exploded in Tenten's vision as she came harder than she ever had before. Her whole body was tensed up, exploding with pleasure and satisfaction. A long, loud moan tore itself from her throat before she collapsed back into the sheets, breath heavy and a sheen of sweat over her skin. Shino took the opportunity to shuffle out of his underpants, taking himself in hand and giving a few strokes before he lowered himself between Tenten's legs. He pressed his tip against her entrance, rubbing it up and down along her slit a few time to lubricate himself.

"Ugh, fuck yes, Shino, fuck me…" Tenten growled, raising her head up momentarily.

Lining himself up, Shino brought himself up to Tenten's level, pressing a firm kiss to her mouth, and sliding himself inside her. Her insides were burning hot and wet, her walls caressing and holding his dick in ways he'd never imagined, immense pleasure washing over him as he filled her to his hilt. Biting his lip, he drew almost completely out of her before slamming back in. A small groan escaped his lips. She was so fucking good, he didn't know how long he'd last. He pulled out again, and thrusting back in, set a slow rhythm, his hips slapping against Tenten's round ass from the force.

Shino had never felt anything like it. Every time he pushed back inside of her, sparks of electricity seemed to fly from his pelvis up his spine before melting back down into a puddle of molten heat and tension in his lower abdomen. It was amazing and he wanted _more_. Almost unconsciously, his pace picked up little by little, until he was slamming into her with reckless abandon, his strokes fast and uneven, giving away how close he was to coming.

"Fuck," he grunted, " fuck, Tenten, I'm gonna…" he tensed up, still driving into her wildly. His orgasm was almost upon him, and he couldn't stop himself from chasing it down. A few hard, uneven thrusts later, he was coming undone, the tension in his abdomen snapping free and unleashing itself as he tried to pull out.

He was a little too late, half of his load ending up inside of Tenten and the other half splattering over her stomach as he stroked himself to full completion. Shino collapsed beside her on the bed, his stamina spent and his breathing heavy. Shino's eyes blinked heavily as Tenten sat up, opening a drawer in her bedside table and pulling out a package of baby wipes. She set about cleaning Shino's mess from her stomach, dropping one wipe after another into her trash can. Shino's eyes drifted shut while Tenten rose from her bed wordlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten walked through her room up to the bathroom door, glancing behind her as she opened it. Shino was lying on the bed, entirely uncovered. Her eyes drifted over his body, eyes finally fixing onto the softened member at the apex of his thighs. She sighed, turning into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

She strode to her bathtub, stepping in and turning the water on it's hottest setting. It poured out cold at first and gradually warmed, and she reveled in the feel of the water washing over her skin. She grabbed her body wash, lathering up her skin with sweet pea scented bubbles, paying special attention to her crotch area, washing away any remaining mess from Shino's earlier actions. She grabbed her shower head down from its mount, giving herself a closer rinse and letting the heat and pulsating massage setting work one her muscles, driving away her tension and dissatisfaction. She worked over her shoulders and chest this way, rubbing her breasts with careful attention, feeling her actions causing a slight stir within herself, her need for release strong after being earlier let down. She continued massaging down her stomach, rinsing off bubbles and stress as she went, until she reached her soapy womanhood. She hesitated a moment, considering turning the massage setting off, until she heard a loud snore from the other room. Confident that Shino was completely asleep, she continued her venture, water rinsing soap from the area around her vagina, splashing among her folds. She bit her lip in anticipation, aiming the stream of water directly onto her genitals. A quiet moan slipped between her lips.

The water pulsed and splashed against her sensitive sex, fanning the growing flame within her with its pulsating vibration. The water beat upon her rapidly hardening clitoris, elevating her pleasure and spreading the warmth of arousal through her body. Holding her showerhead in one hand, her free fingertips trailed their way up from her mid-thigh, gently stroking and toying with her hardened nub. Gentle gasps left her mouth, seeming only to escalate the steaminess of her shower. He breathing lowered as she continued to tease herself, heightening her desire and driving her actions faster and faster. She reached up to place her shower head back into its place, freeing up her second hand to slide in between her folds and prod at her entrance. She took a shuddering breath, her other hand still working circles around her clit, stimulating it gently. She plunged a finger inside of herself, sinking up to her second knuckle deep in her heat. She set a slow pace, savoring the feel of having her digits slide in and out, rubbing deftly along her walls to hit her favourite sweet spots. A whisper quiet moan escaped her parted lips as she leaned her head back, straining to reach deeper inside of herself. A second finger joined the first, adding a new level of sensation. Her fingers began picking up their pace, now sheathing themselves as deep as they could in her hot flesh. The flat of her palm made small slapping noises against her as she continued to pleasure herself, fingers flying in and out faster and faster. Louder now, her moans poured from her mouth, fingers spreading to maximize the friction inside of her, finally hooking around to press against that spot deep inside of her that brought the most pleasure. A high-pitch moan, slipped out, strangled by her attempts to keep quiet. The water, now cooling off, cascaded over her body, sending tingles down her body as it passed over her clit, which she gave a brief pinch, and shuddered at the feeling.

She was getting so close, her fingers practically abusing her flushed clitoris as she thrusted into herself as hard as she possibly could. Her release was fast approaching, but still elusive, dancing just out of her reach. Her brow furrowed, her fingers working deftly for bring her pleasure to its peak. She curled her fingers again, attempting to press against her g-spot just the one more time she'd need. A few thrusts later, she found it, and she was coming undone. She quivered from the strength of her orgasm, biting into her lip to keep from crying out at the intensity. Hot pleasure washed over her as she drew her fingers out, her other hand still rubbing gentle circles on her clit to help her ride it out. She was painfully sensitive after coming, and, breathing heavily, she reached to turn the water from her shower off with shaking fingers. She stepped out onto her plush bath mat, a heavy calm falling over her body. She reached for her towel and set about drying herself.

She stepped back into her bedroom, glancing over to the bed to see that Shino had rolled over onto his side, obscuring his manhood from her view. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as a relief that she hadn't expected settled into her. Turning to her dresser and opening her drawer, she dwelled in her thoughts.

Why was she so relieved that she could no longer see his nakedness? It wasn't like she'd never had disappointing sex with disappointing dicks before. Why did it bug her so much now, and with someone she loved so much? She slipped on a pair of plain panties and a gauzy white nightshirt. It didn't make sense to her. Normally she could think her way into enjoying herself, even if she wasn't completely enjoying the sex, she at least enjoyed the closeness. An unsettled feeling wormed its way into her stomach, sitting there to fester as she got more lost in her thoughts, eventually settling on one question.

 _What was so different with Shino?_

It plagued her as she strode over to her bed, crawling into place beside a sleeping Shino. Reacting to the movement, Shino wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, warmth from his body radiating through her thin shirt and relaxing her body against his. Shino's warm breath fanned across the back of her neck, and Tenten decided, suddenly sleepy, that this was worth the bad sex. After all, it was his first time, so it was probably just inexperience, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong. So, so wrong. Six months down the road, and the sex was still bad. Even after Tenten's leading and prodding, nothing had changed. Every time, Shino went down on her like he would die if she didn't come, and she usually did. Between his deft tongue and swift fingers, his oral skills were unreal, and time and time again, she found herself disappointed by the _actual sex_ after such phenomenal buildup. To make matters worse, Shino's tricks were starting to get old, occasionally not even bringing her to completion, mostly managing only a meager orgasm. He had also started "teasing" her, pleasuring her to the edge, then backing off, expecting to finish her off with his dick.

' _If only it wasn't so fucking_ _small!'_ she growled in her thoughts. She was restless, the stress mounted onto her only building with Shino's continued denial of her orgasm. Of course, she could always finish herself off, but it was never as good as coming with a thick, hot, long cock inside her…

She found her mouth watering at the thought of ramming a huge dick down her throat, into her pussy, anything… and immediately changed her course through the village, where she always went when her thoughts turned that direction. Wetness beaded up inside of her as her thoughts continued to wander down that path. She was headed to the liquor store.

Turning down into an abandoned alley, she threw on a transformation jutsu. Her hair fell long and golden down her back, her skin taking on a fair pinkish tone, eyes onyx black. By the time she exited the alley, she was a completely different person, draped in a long black dress and sun hat. Three rights and another swift duck into an alley later, she found herself at the familiar door, black glass with aluminum bars running vertically along it to prevent break ins and theft. She pushed her way inside, greeted by cool air and a blank stare from the employee on duty.

"I need to see some ID" he said, eyeing her up and down.

Tenten sighed, reaching into her bag to pull out her identification that marked her as legal drinking age. She placed the piece of plastic onto the counter, dropping her transformation as he glared down at the ID.

"You expect me to believe-" he started, eyes raking slowly up her body, stopping on her now-different face.

"Is there a problem?" Tenten asked, sickly sweet. The employee grumbled, shoving her ID childishly across the counter towards her. She took the card from him, pacing into the center aisle to make her selections. She ended up choosing three different bottles of alcohol to take home with her. A sweet, sparkling rosé wine, a small bottle of saké, and a new choice for her, a bottle of vodka.

At the counter, she doled out her cash and change to the cashier, who eyed her suspiciously as she placed her items and receipt into her bag before ducking out the door, throwing on her transformation as she did.

She made her way home swiftly, a gentle breeze tousling the leaves in the trees outside her apartment complex as she made her way inside. She deposited her vodka into her freezer, placing the sake into the fridge and taking the bottle of rosé, along with a glass, with her to the couch.

A book lie open on her small coffee table, and she leaned over the pages, her fingers working at the cork of the bottle. The cork sprung free with a burst of sound, the contents of the bottle fizzling in seeming anticipation. Not bothering to search for the cork that had sailed across the room, Tenten seized her glass by its stem, greedily tipping the bottle to fill it nearly to the brim. She took her book from the table, cozying up onto her couch and taking a long sip from the glass, the bubbles tickling her lips and throat.

Her night continued, glass after glass of wine slipping past her lips and into her belly, spreading a comfortable fuzziness and warmth through her that turned into a blurriness as she finished off her bottle and teetered towards the fridge, swaying gently as though caught in a strong breeze. She paused, hand on the door to her fridge, contemplating through fuzzy thoughts.

' _Shino won't be home tonight,'_ she mused, hand drifting to her freezer. ' _I can go a little further…'_

It was that thought that led to, at about 2 in the morning, Shino arriving at Tenten's apartment and, finding her door unlocked, let himself inside. Upon entering, his nose wrinkled at the strong scent of alcohol that seemed to be all around him. He heard soft groaning sounds emanating from Tenten's room and nearly raced to the door, worry suddenly gripping him. He threw the door open, taking in the sight before him.

Tenten was lying on her bed, the blanket and sheets tossed about haphazardly. Her hair was coming undone, loose tendrils fanning around her head. Her cheeks were flushed a flaming red, eyebrows knit firmly in frustration as her hands, extending long and lean down her torso to the apex of her spread thighs, flexed with force.

Her fingers worked mercilessly at her clit, pressing harshly before pinching it roughly and giving it a slight twist and tug upwards. A yelp escaped her mouth as she swept her fingers along her sensitive nub, engorging it further. The fingers of her right hand drifted further down her slit, poking, teasing at her entrance before withdrawing, tucking between the bed and the wall to search.

Another groan ripped from Tenten's throat, her fingers pressing harshly against her button, willing her body closer and closer to the precipice. Her eyes split open, brows raising in her frustration as her hand returned from its journey, clutching the spoils of her victory.

It was relatively modest in size, a slightly bulbous head gave way to a smooth shaft, decorated here and there with natural- looking veins and ridges, the whole thing having a velvety texture. Tenten rubbed the head of her toy along the length of her slit, lubricating it with her own juices, teasing at her entrance again, building the anticipation before she began to slowly plunge it inside of herself.

Inch by inch, it slid within her, stretching, pressing against her deepest parts and causing a delighted shiver to run up her spine. _This_ was what she needed, as she drove her dildo in to its base, a long moan filled the air and her left hand paused in its actions. It was immense, the feeling of finally being properly filled for the first time in months. Her breath left her mouth in shallow pants, face twisting in pleasure.

Suffice to say, Shino was thoroughly turned on by the sight of Tenten torturing herself. He slowly began shedding his clothes, dropping his coat and shirt to the floor, followed closely by his pants and undergarments. He seized his painfully hard erection and began stroking himself as he watched Tenten pump the toy in and out of herself, setting a slow, rough pace.

She was in heaven, her favorite toy stretching her in all the right places, rushing her to her long-awaited orgasm. Her gasps came quicker and quicker, her pace becoming uneven as her other hand worked the length of her toy in and out and in and out, over and over again, driving her moans higher and higher until, suddenly, there was no sound at all. Her mouth and eyes were opened wide, unseeing and silent as her orgasm crashed upon her. Her arms collapsed, lying slack against the sheets.

Tenten came back to her senses slowly, sliding her beloved toy out of her dripping sex, dropping it to the sheets with a contented sigh. The fuzziness of the alcohol and her orgasm settled over her like a heavy blanket, dulling her senses to the point where she didn't even notice Shino crawling into her bed.

He gripped her firmly by her hips, leveraging her onto her stomach before propping her up onto her knees, leaving her ass high in the air, her twitching pussy exposed. With no small amount of roughness, he ran his tongue along the length of her dripping slit. A startled moan for Tenten encouraged him as he worked his tongue in rapid circles around her clit, triggering a slew of moans and profanity from his lover. His fingers came to replace his mouth on her sensitive pearl, his tongue trailing up to her weeping entrance. He circled the outer rim lightly before plunging his tongue inside her burning depths. A deeper, more satisfied groan echoed around the room as his tongue worked her insides perfectly. A symphony of mewls and moans filled the heated air as he sped up, his fingers and tongue carrying her to orgasm.

Tenten's fingers buried into her sheets as her body was wracked with wave upon wave of bliss. She rocked her hips back into Shino's mouth as he gently worked her down. Her breath came in great heaves as his touch finally left her, his body fading from her awareness entirely. She floated in a foggy afterglow for a few moments, roused by the feel of the blunt, fleshy head of Shino's cock at her entrance. An immediate dis-ease gripped her system and she lurched forward, away from him. She turned to face him. She was unsurprised to find him aroused, a look on his face bordering on _ravenous,_ one hand stroking hiscock hently, precum leaking from his tip. She was surprised, however, the the sight of his… _meager_ hardness repulsed her, making it difficult for her to not recoil in disgust. His expression morphed into one of concern as he took in her distressed look.

"Tenten, are you alright?" he asked, sitting back on his heels. She deliberated- damn near warred with herself- before replying.

"I don't… want you to fuck me," she admitted, the alcohol in her system loosing the truth from her.

Confusion settled over Shino's features. Tenten never turned down sex, no matter how drunk. Was she not feeling well?

"Is something wrong?" he asked, a deeper worry seizing him.

"No! I-... Well, yes," she responded. "I just…" He watched her resolve steel. "Your dick doesn't make me come,".

Surprised, Shino's jaw fell slack. "What?" he breathed, cheeks reddening-whether in embarrassment oranger he couldn't tell. "I make you come all the time!" he exclaimed. She scoffed, alcohol emboldening her.

"Maybe you used to, but only ever with your mouth. Even then, you stopped giving me that weeks ago! It's like you're working me up, but you never finish me off! Whatever check you're writing, your dick is too small to cash!" Tenten finished her heated rant with a discontented huff.

Shino was baffled. He was absolutely gobsmacked., she hadn't said anything!They had been fuckingformonths! Months! He was shocked! He was hurt! He was embarrassed! He was disappearing in a puff of smoke!

Tenten's body went slack with exhaustion, her eyes sliding shut, and she drifted to sleep, unaware of the storm she had just unleashed unto herself.

Shino brewed in his sense of inferiority all night. He wasn't even sure he was embarrassed anymore, but he was downright positive he was pissed as all hell. How dare she say he was small?! How would she know? Maybe she was just used to that monstrous sex toy she was _so_ enjoying earlier. Fine. A smirk crept onto Shino's face. If monstrous was what she wanted, monstrous was what she would get.

Tenten nursed her skullsplitting hangover, reaching for the electrolyte drink on her nightstand. She was dying, almost certainly. She had woken with overwhelming nausea and an immense dread, as though something had gone very wrong. Thinking back, she could recall finishing her bottle of wine, and taking a few strong swigs of something else before drifting to her bedroom. Fuzzily, she swore she could recall having sex with Shino, even though she was positive he wasn't supposed to return until midday groggily, she shrugged it off, blaming the feeling on her near-constant vomiting.

Evening rolled around, and with it came Shino's boiling point. A whole day of doubt, anger, and betrayal led him right back to Tenten's door.


End file.
